Safe Haven
by Christina Chameleon Goode
Summary: Everyone has a safe haven. For some, it's the beach, where they can relax under the sun's warm radiance.Your safe haven is where you feel security. Zammie one-shot. First Fanfiction ever. Sorry sucky summary. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone has a safe haven. For some, it's the beach, where they can relax under the sun's warm radiance. For other people, the library is the one place where they can be surrounded by peace and eerie silence. Your safe haven is where you feel security, which usually doesn't include spiders and cobwebs that cling to your hair, but mine does.

Walking through the secret passageways at night, gives me time to think, to get away from all the drama going on. Sure, it may not be the safest thing to do when you have a terrorist organization out for your blood, but nothing can keep from the pleasure of exploring the depths of the mansion. Tonight was just like any other night. I snuck out of my room, making sure not to wake up any of my friends. This time, I chose to explore my favorite passage way, trying to find any glitch I hadn't noticed yet.

I pushed the cobwebs out of my way, and flicked the spider crawling up my arm. Dust coated the floor, staining my bare feet. It was cool, causing goose bumps to rise, and I cursed at myself for only wearing soffee's and a tanktop.

I traced my hands along the brick wall, just thinking, and losing track of time. I don't know how long I stayed there, until I was woken from my trance. Footsteps could be heard, matching the rythmic pitter-patter of the rain falling on the roof. I began to panic, thinking of the worst case scenarios. It was the Circle coming to get me, to hurt me, to harm my friends. Like any other spy would do, I retreated to the shadows, taking advantage of the element of surprise. Waiting patiently, a figure appeared, and when it was just a couple meters away, I pounced, pinning the attacker to the ground. For a split second, I felt proud of myself, but then I came face to face with an annoying smirk, that I knew all too well.

"Zach!" I hissed, helping him up from the ground. "What are you doing here?"

" You know, Gallagher Girl, I could ask you the same thing. It _is _two o'clock in the morning" He said, leaning casually against the wall. He was wearing sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt that really showed off his abs. Even though he was probably tossing and turning in bed, his hair was messed up in all the right places. How does he manage to always look so good?

"Gallagher Girl?" He said, waving his hand in front of my face, "You there?"

I blushed and looked down at the ground, "What? O yeah...Ummm..." If it was even possible, his smirk grew even bigger. I rolled my eyes, finally getting myself together.

"So..." He dragged out the O. "What _are _you doing?"

"I come here to think sometimes...To get away from everything." The words flowed right out of my mouth before I could even stop them. It shocked me how open I was, how comfortable I felt with him.

"What about you?" I asked, wanting to change the subject. He didn't answer though. Instead, he stared at me intensely, those brown orbs of his studying my every move. I suddenly became self-conscious of how I looked right then. There was probably cobwebs stuck in my hair. O crap, my hair's probably messed up from sleeping... My thoughts were interrupted when Zach took steps toward, closing the space between us. His thumb brushed my cheek, and I swear I felt a spark.

"Looking for you" He said it as if it were so simple, but for a girl, especially a _teenage_ girl, that was the most confusing thing he could have said.

"Looking for me?" I asked, completely shocked.

Zach rolled his eyes. "Yes Gallagher Girl, I was looking for you" He took another step forward.

"Why would you be looking for me?"

He laughed breathlessly, "Isn't it obvious Cammie?" He shook his head, then moved even closer, so I could feel his breath tickle my face. "I can't get you out of my head" Then the small space that lay between us no longer existed as I felt his lips press against mine. I was so caught off guard that it took me awhile to respond. I wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his soft hair. My thoughts became a blur, as I lost myself in the kiss. There was so much emotion that I couldn't even place half of it. He began to break away, but I pulled him back down to me, and kissed him even harder this time, trying savor every second. He didn't protest though, instead he pushed me up against the wall and tightened his grip around my waist. Then his tongue teased my lips, asking for entrance. Everything felt so right. So perfect. This time I was the one who broke away gasping for air. Zach didn't stop though. He kissed my jaw, then left trails of kisses up and down my neck. He finally came back up and gave me one last sweet kiss on my now swollen lips. Pressing our foreheads together, we stared into each others eyes.

"Cammie..." He said, his breath uneven. "I love you"

I smiled, and engulfed him in a hug. "I love you too" I murmured into his chest.

He grinned, and all I could see was happiness in his eyes. He picked me up, twirling me around, and I laughed enjoying the moment. When he finally set me back down and released me from the warmth of his arms, I shivered, the goose bumps returning. Zach must of noticed because before I knew it, his shirt was off, and in his hand, offering it to me.

"Oh... umm... no its okay... I'm fine" I stumbled, distracted by his chiseled chest. He smirked when he caught me staring, but kept insisting.

"Come on Gallagher Girl, we can't have you freezing to death, now can we?" I laughed and finally agreed. I actually just didn't want him to put his shirt back on...

I yawned, and all of a sudden became sleepy. Zach tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Come on, lets get you to bed." I nodded in response, but I didn't expect my feet to swept out from under me as he carried me bridal style to my room. I smiled and snuggled deeper into his chest. I could feel his heart beating fast, and I wondered if it was because of me or the stairs he was climbing.

When we finally made it to my room, Zach was careful not to disturb my friends as he layed me down on my bed. He sat down next to me and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Cammie." He smiled an actual smile as he pushed my hair out of my face. "I love you"

He got up to leave, but I grabbed his wrist.

"Stay with me" I whispered beggingly. He looked hesitantly at my roommates who were sleeping peacefully.

"I don't care about them" I said, reading his mind. He hesitated once more, but then finally climbed in. His arms wrapped around me protectively and he kissed my hair.

I began to fall asleep, not caring about Bex's reaction when she would wake up, or Macey interrogating me in the morning. All that I cared about was that I was in the arms of the man I love. I had my new safe haven.

**Ok so this was my very first fanfiction! Ever! So please review! I know this really isn't that good, so please review so I can get better! Go ahead and say that it sucked! Just give me some advice. I'm pretty hard on myself so don't be afraid to be harsh on me! So yeah...Review pretty please with a cherry on top!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow... I don't even know what to say! Well to start off...You guys are AMAZING! I never really expected to get so many reviews! I'd really like to thank every single one of you who reviewed or added this one-shot to your favorite stories list or story alert! I'd also like to thank those who added me to their favorite authors and author alert! That really made me feel great! Waking up to all those alerts just made my day! Literally! I couldn't stop bouncing off the walls! Im super sorry to say though, to those who put my story on their story alert thingy, that this was only a one-shot and I have absolutely no idea how to continue with the plot! I've attempted a second chapter, but I just couldn't make it work! I know some of you want to read the roommate's reactions but I'll leave that up to you, because honestly, I was satisfied with my ending and I'd rather not ruin it by adding another chapter that I don't know how to write. Sorry! But for those of you who wanted more, I do have this story I'm working on. I'm still a little vague on the details but it'll be around 20 chapters, maybe more. I won't be posting any of it until the summer though because of the stress of final exams looming over me like this great big thunderstorm waiting to strike me any second! So yeah, late June-ish look for it! But, since you guys are all so very amazing, I feel like I owe you, so I'm gonna try and squeeze in the roommates waking up to Zach and Cammie sleeping in that story! I'm still juggling titles but right now I'm pretty much stuck on, "What I Would do for You". So don't forget to look for it! Again thank you guys sooooo much for making my very first fanfiction EVER an amazing experience!**

**-Christina **


End file.
